Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Simon Naylor Interview
ZEM got in contact with Simon Naylor for an interview. Simon played Security Guard 1 in Episode 2.1. Thank you very much Simon for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- in a screenshot from Episode 2.1.]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in Primeval? Well, as with most actors I auditioned in their London Office. I think the fact that I'd been out and bought the box set helped sway them! I actually auditioned for 2 parts-one being a submarine operator tracking a monster in the Thames, I was delighted to get the part I played. 2. Had you ever worked with CGI before? I had the pleasure of working with Jeff Wayne on his theatre tour of 'War of the Worlds' - that was green screen so slightly different. Also in 'The Mark of Cain', a lot of the backdrops were added with CGI. Primeval and imagining dinosaurs however, was by far the most fun :) 3. What was the most memorable part of working on Primeval? Haha, sadly its memorable because of the wrong reasons! As I mentioned, it was early on in my career and whilst filming, I developed an inability to use a torch. No matter what Jamie said to me, I constantly held the torch in front of my face! After the 3rd time of getting it wrong I was convinced I was going to get sacked and was a bundle of nerves. I teach acting now and it's an anecdote I use regularly! I eventually got to grips with the torch though....I think?! 4. So, if I understand correctly, the scene with the security monitors was shot somewhere on the "ARC" set... Is this correct? It was shot on the same location, yes. I had the pleasure of walking through the ARC however, sadly, the monitor set up was in a different part of the building and just an empty space! That part of the scene was also shot a month later! 5. Where were the Bowling Alley scenes shot? Ooh. I can't remember exactly, at a real games arcade... somewhere! I remember the cast had a lot of fun on the machines in between shots! 6. Do you have a favourite episode of Primeval? Obviously the first episode of the second series! Ha! No, I love them all. Each one is so different. The imagination of the writers amazes me! 7. Do you have a favourite Primeval creature? Love all the creatures. Even the one that ate me! However, the Silurian Scorpion is up there with the best! Always been fascinated by scorpions! 8. Favourite Primeval character? Erm...apologies for being predictable, but clearly Abby. Was far too scared to talk to Hannah on set. :-) 9. If you were offered another role in Primeval - would you take it? Without a seconds hesitation!! Its a brilliant show with a brilliant fan base and to have that much fun every day would be amazing! ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives